


You Walk With Me

by HopefulNebula



Series: Neb's Enterprise Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, Past Tense, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: Trip falls asleep. An "Affliction" episode tag.





	You Walk With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Stand-alone companion to ["Through All Kinds of Weather"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11294652), originally written in 2012ish at The Delphic Expanse.

If it weren't for the fact that they were in space, Trip could have sworn there was a draft on Columbia. It followed him wherever he went, like a shadow or a ghost, and no amount of coffee would warm him when the cold set upon him.

He never saw anyone else on board shiver when he did. So why did he feel like this all the time?

On his third night on Columbia, when he pulled his blanket around himself and closed his eyes, he felt himself warm, as if someone had snuggled up behind him.

And he smiled.


End file.
